


Il cielo è nostro

by TellMeAboutTheLilies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: A ball of bisexual angst, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, An Oblivious Lesbian, Buckle up, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Featuring, Friends to Lovers, Gen, HRH will make teeny-tiny cameos, Hogwarts Professors, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Picture it this way: this story was happening between the pages of the HP books, Slow Burn, We go from Goblet of Fire all the way to the end, We operate in the gray area between, all navigating the Disaster that was Hogwarts in the 90s, and Tommy later, and the students that were there during the time of the books, between our two girls, characters from MMPR and the other PR series make appearances and serve as secondary, expect to see, in regards to the HP universe, so we will tag it as, there is so much plot and I'm not sorry, this runs right alongside the canon timeline, with their band of boys
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeAboutTheLilies/pseuds/TellMeAboutTheLilies
Summary: Traduzione di "We own the sky" di Jacinto.Al termine del loro terzo anno ad Hogwarts, Kim si avvicina a Trini dopo un incontro di Quidditch. Si tratta di un breve incontro, un gesto spontaneo dall’enorme potenziale.Con il mondo magico ad un passo da un’altra guerra, la vita dentro e fuori il castello cambia repentinamente in modi che non avrebbero mai potuto immaginare. Mentre affrontano le bravate da adolescenti, le difficoltà nel farsi nuove amicizie ed il cielo temporalesco che si staglia sul loro futuro, saranno costretti prendere decisione: osservare inermi mentre il loro mondo viene soggiogato dalle forze del male o resistere?
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Kudos: 1





	Il cielo è nostro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we own the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967515) by [jacinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinto/pseuds/jacinto). 



> Benvenuti alla mia primissima traduzione! 
> 
> Innanzitutto gli avvisi di routine:  
> \- ho il permesso dell'autrice, la quale non ha nulla a che fare con la resa italiana. Lascio tuttavia il link alla storia originale;  
> \- scrivo senza alcuno scopo di lucro;  
> \- i personaggi non mi appartengono.
> 
> Al fine di migliorare mi aspetto moltissimi commenti, consigli e domande!

IL CIELO È NOSTRO

* * *

Riassunto: al termine del loro terzo anno ad Hogwarts, Kim si avvicina a Trini dopo un incontro di Quidditch. Si tratta di un breve incontro, un gesto spontaneo dall’enorme potenziale.  
Con il mondo magico ad un passo da un’altra guerra, la vita dentro e fuori il castello cambia repentinamente in modi che non avrebbero mai potuto immaginare. Mentre affrontano le bravate da adolescenti, le difficoltà nel farsi nuove amicizie ed il cielo temporalesco che si staglia sul loro futuro, saranno costretti prendere decisione: osservare inermi mentre il loro mondo viene soggiogato dalle forze del male o resistere?

* * *

Capitolo 1: Prologo

  
“Guarda dove cazzo voli, stronza!” urla Trini, torcendo il collo per seguire la scia verde che per poco non l’aveva buttata giù dalla scopa.

  
La colpevole torna al suo fianco, per nulla impressionata “Insulto un tantino esagerato, non credi? Dovresti avvisare quando ti lanci in picchiata contro qualcuno, Tiny!”  
Trini sbuffa ed il gioco continua.

La squadra dei Tassorosso scende a terra unita, generosi di pacche sulle spalle. La stagione di Quidditch è terminata lasciandoli in balia di sensazioni contrastanti.

  
Trini si attarda in campo mentre i suoi compagni cominciano la risalita verso gli spogliatoi. Inclinando la testa all’indietro osserva i Serpeverde ancora in volo, a festeggiare la vittoria.  
Quando il suo sguardo viene attratto dalla folla che lentamente libera gli spalti, fa del suo meglio per incidere nella memoria l’immagine dello stadio gremito di studenti ed insegnanti sullo sfondo di una splendida giornata primaverile. Nulla può competere con questa sensazione - far parte di qualcosa che ami alla follia. Il campo di Quidditch è senza ombra di dubbio il suo posto preferito a Hogwarts.

  
Con un cenno soddisfatto entra nel buio, fresco tunnel che collega il campo agli spogliatoi. Sospira. Sebbene la sconfitta sia un boccone amaro, il loro piano ha funzionato: hanno protratto la partita abbastanza a lungo da riuscire a superare i Corvonero nella Coppa delle Case. Erano necessari 90 punti nella partita di oggi contro i Serpeverde e nessuno li riteneva all’altezza dell’impresa ma loro hanno sconvolto tutte le aspettative, spodestando i Corvonero dal terzo posto.

A conti fatti non potevano chiedere di meglio: i Corvonero li avevano battuti con un largo margine di punti all’inizio della stagione, soltanto grazie ad una fortunata cattura del Boccino d’Oro.  
Chi dice che i Tassorosso non si commiserino mai? Può essere estremamente soddisfacente, bisogna ammetterlo.

Ciò non significa che Trini voglia farlo per il resto della giornata: avrà tutta la serata da trascorrere piacevolmente con la sua squadra. In questo momento il suo unico desiderio è raggiungere gli spogliatoi, togliersi l’attrezzatura da Quidditch e tornare al castello.

  
“Hey… Hey! Piccola Tassorosso!” giunge un grido lontano.

  
A Trini pare di riconoscere la voce ma continua a camminare nel tunnel vuoto, preparandosi mentalmente alle battute ed ai commenti sarcastici con cui si aspetta di venire inondata a breve. D’altronde, i Serpeverde li hanno appena battuti 290-90.

  
“Potresti aspettarmi, per favore? GOMEZ!”

  
Una ragazza coi lunghi capelli corvini stretti in un’elegante coda la raggiunge di corsa per poi fermarsi di fronte a lei, leggermente a corto di fiato e con un’aria scarmigliata.

Entrambe sono reduci da una combattuta partita di Quidditch ma la sconosciuta ha un non so che di diverso, qualcosa per cui Trini deve ricordarsi di respirare mentre sente l’energia cambiare intorno a sé. Potrebbe essere dovuto al fatto che sembra più grande. Trini cerca di trovare le parole giuste per esprimere ciò che prova, di classificarlo. Forse… riverenza?

  
È davvero strano come questa ragazza con la divisa di traverso e la scopa ben salda nella mano destra, riesca ad attivare ogni suo campanello d’allarme e porla in uno stato di totale flemma nello stesso istante. Il suo sguardo si fa più dolce senza che Trini abbia voce a riguardo. Perché – Dio mio! – quant’è bella!

  
_Datti un contegno!_

  
Con un breve sospiro, Trini torna coi piedi per terra “Posso aiutarti?”

  
La sconosciuta schiude le labbra ma non ne esce suono. Un cenno d’assenso, poi riprova “Sì. Beh, vorrei… presentarmi. Permetto soltanto ai miei amici di chiamarmi ‘stronza’” sogghigna, e Trini non sa se leggere spavalderia o sincerità nel luccichio dei suoi occhi. Forse entrambi.

  
Dopo un cenno di saluto, allunga la mano che non regge la scopa perché Trini la stringa “Quindi… Ciao! Sono Kimberly Hart, piacere di conoscerti. Mi dispiace di esserti quasi venuta addosso”

  
Gradevolmente sorpresa, Trini stringe col proprio guantone quello di Kimberly “Trini Gomez. E non preoccuparti: è anche colpa mia. Mi sono lanciata in picchiata per evitare il bolide ed è stata la tua sterzata ad impedirci di scontrarci”

  
C’è una lunga pausa. Kimberly sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, un delicato sorriso sulle labbra.

  
“Sei stata davvero inc- “  
“Meglio che vada a cam- “

  
Entrambe si fermano prima di terminare la frase, ridendo brevemente dell’aver parlato in contemporanea. Kimberly si sporge all’indietro con discrezione e si massaggia il collo, le labbra disgiunte e la testa piegata verso il basso in maniera impercettibile, poi lancia a Trini uno sguardo colmo d’incertezze. È estremamente accattivante.

  
_Trini NO_

  
Mentre Kimberly si china in avanti, la sua mano lascia il collo per compiere un vago gesto in direzione di Trini “Dicevo solo… hem… Sei stata davvero incredibile oggi in campo” mormora, prima di riprendersi e raddrizzare la postura “Mi scervellavo per capire cosa steste facendo e al raggiungimento dei 90 punti avete cambiato completamente strategia” rimane in silenzio per pochi secondi, l’unico movimento il rapido battito di ciglia “è stato come giocare contro una squadra completamente diversa. Alla fine, quando abbiamo richiesto il timeout ho controllato la classifica della Coppa delle Case e l’arcano si è infine svelato”

  
Un sorrisetto soddisfatto sale alle labbra di Trini di propria volontà, mentre si appoggia con pigrizia al muro per fingere di acconsentire controvoglia “D’altronde, quando ci si batte per l’ultimo posto…”

  
Kimberly la interrompe scuotendo la testa, convinta “Smettila. Era un piano ingegnoso che ha funzionato. Sei stata d’esempio per la tua intera squadra, oggi” i suoi occhi si fanno più grandi ed i suoi gesti più espressivi, come se fosse fondamentale per lei che Trini capisca “eri dappertutto. Cioè, il minuto prima ti credevo ben lontana, dall’altra parte del campo e il minuto dopo un Bolide ben scagliato volava sicuro verso la mia faccia”

  
Trini ride. Avrebbe davvero bisogno di cambiarsi ma può aspettare ancora qualche minuto “Ho dovuto farlo! Voglio dire, tu hai segnato undici dei quattordici goal totali della tua squadra… Te ne sei resa conto, vero? O c’è un’altra Serpeverde carina col numero 14 ed il tuo stesso cognome stampati sulla divisa, nonché il tuo stesso, identico aspetto?”

  
_Ah, merda. Ora penserà che ci stia provando con lei_

  
Con sua sorpresa, Kimberly si limita a sorriderle raggiante. Quando china la testa a lato, il sorriso diventa un ghigno “Beh, qualcuno deve segnare. La mia squadra è formata da idioti impegnati solo a giocare sporco. I primi due anni era gestibile – era diverso. Quest’anno, purtroppo…” lascia la frase in sospeso, incupendosi “sta diventando folle”

  
Trini non riesce a trattenere lo stupore dalla sua espressione o voce “Eri in squadra già al primo anno?”

In verità si ricorda di lei – sarebbe stato strano il contrario, dato che i Serpeverde avevano una sola ragazza in squadra allora – ma unire il ricordo alla persona vera con cui sta chiacchierando ora, entrambe a proprio agio come se si conoscessero da sempre, le dona una strana sensazione.

Kimberly conferma con un’alzata di spalle “Il compleanno a febbraio mi deruba del titolo ‘più giovane ad aver fatto qualcosa’ ma è positivo, perché tiene i miei piedi ben incollati al terreno” sogghigna, fa una pausa ed i lati della bocca sembrano alzarsi di loro iniziativa mentre lo sguardo si vela, perso in un ricordo “ho sempre amato il Quidditch. Ci gioco da quando ho memoria, quindi alle selezioni avevo più esperienza della maggior parte degli altri ragazzi. In questo periodo è terapeutico sorvolare il mondo, capisci? Dover pensare soltanto alla partita per un breve tempo. Mi fa sentire libera e non penso me ne stancherò mai”

  
Trini le sorride, lo sguardo si fa dolce per comunicare che la pensa allo stesso modo. È sorpresa dall’onestà di Kimberly e d’istinto decide di seguirne l’esempio, benché sia un comportamento decisamente atipico per lei “Il mio amore per il Quidditch è nato per caso” pausa “cercavo un’attività extra-curriculare e da bambina ho praticato diversi sport babbani, perciò il primo anno ho preso una delle scope messe a disposizione dalla scuola per vedere cosa potevo tirarne fuori”

Kimberly la osserva con sguardo indecifrabile ma sfavillante e Trini lo prende come un invito a proseguire “sono venuta al campo di Quidditch tutti i giorni per un anno: anche per me è diventato un momento di libertà” cerca di imprimere leggerezza nei movimenti e nella postura per controbilanciare la vunerabilità delle sue parole “la parte migliore è stata quando ho realizzato di essere brava. All’inizio del secondo anno ho affrontato le selezioni, ed il resto è storia”

  
“Un incidente felice, insomma” mormora Kimberly con un caldo sorriso.

  
Trini alza le spalle “Immagino sia ciò che non ti aspetti a sconvolgerti maggiormente la vita”

  
Kimberly annuisce, per lo più a sé stessa. Sospira “Hai ragione”

  
“T! Va tutto bene là fuori?” Cedric Diggory si affaccia dallo spogliatoio dei Tassorosso alla fine del tunnel e, sebbene sia distante, sul suo volto si può leggere la sua intenzione a ricorrere alle maniere forti, se necessarie.

Trini gli lancia un sorriso affettuoso “Tranquillo: sto arrivando”

Detto ciò, inclina leggermente la testa verso Kimberly e si sposta di un passo verso destra. L’ampio spazio creatosi tra loro è ormai abbastanza inutile, tuttavia Kimberly sembra copiarne inconsciamente i movimenti, ruotando sul posto per mantenere lo sguardo legato a quello di Trini.

Questa comincia a camminare all’indietro “È stato un piacere, Kimberly Hart”

  
Kimberly sorride, la testa appena inclinata “Piacere mio, Trini Gomez”.


End file.
